1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deceleration sensor switch, and is particularly directed to a deceleration sensor switch comprising a mass pivotable from an unactuated position to an actuated position in response to a predetermined deceleration.
2. Background Art
Deceleration sensor switches which include a mass pivotable from an unactuated position to an actuated position in response to a predetermined deceleration are known. Some known deceleration sensor switches include a mass which pivots from an unactuated position to an actuated position in response to a predetermined deceleration to move a contact into electrical contact with another contact. Some other known deceleration sensor switches include a mass which biases a contact away from another contact and which pivots from an unactuated position to an actuated position to allow the contacts to move into electrical contact with each other. Also, some of the known deceleration sensor switches have means for adjusting the responsiveness of the deceleration sensor switch.